


Disney in the Dean Cave

by BabysNotaProp (SuzetteB)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Castiel and Dean Winchester in Love, Dean-cave | Fortress of Dean-a-tude (Supernatural), Destiel Promptober, Disney Movies, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, M/M, Promptober 2018, Sad Castiel, Salt And Burn, Sam Winchester Knows, Saving People Hunting Things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-15
Updated: 2018-10-25
Packaged: 2019-08-02 10:49:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16303739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuzetteB/pseuds/BabysNotaProp
Summary: Just a little drabble about how Sam finds out about Cas and Dean... which he has suspected for a while now.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Destiel Promptober 2018! Today’s prompt is Disney. Extreme fluff ahead, enjoy!

Sam did a double-take when he entered the Dean Cave, almost stepping away for fear of interrupting whatever  _ this _ was. Cas was leaning against Dean, wrapped in a blanket, a box of tissues in his hand. Cas turned on the couch to glance back at Sam, sniffing and red-faced. 

 

“Um,” Sam muttered uneasily. “Cas? Are you okay?”

 

“He’ll be fine,” Dean insisted gruffly. “I’m getting him cultured, Sammy.”

 

Sam looked up at the paused video. “By making him watch Bambi?”

 

“The Disney Classics, dude. Bambi, Mary Poppins, the Jungle Book.”

 

“Well, that’s good I guess,” Sam nodded as he leaned on the doorframe. “So Cas, what do you think so far?”

 

“Why did his mother have to die?” Cas sniveled. Dean dragged another tissue out and waved it in his face. Instead of taking it, Cas stuck his face into the tissue and blew his nose against Dean’s covered hand. 

 

“Because the mean ol’ hunter wants some deer jerky!” Dean teased. Instead of accepting the joke, Cas wailed into his blanket and covered his head. 

 

“You think you could give him a break from the sad ones after this?” Sam suggested. “Get him to watch, I dunno, Terminator or something. Just to cheer him up.”

 

Dean mustered up his best Arnold accent. “Hasta la vista, baby.”

 

“Or maybe, Mission Impossible.”

 

“Hasta lasagna, don’t get any on ya!”

 

“Ugh, that first one was terrible.”

 

Dean laughed and lifted the corner of the blanket to check on Cas. He was actually smiling under there, the poser. 

 

“You done crying over Bambi’s mom?” Dean asked. 

 

“I don’t think lasagna is a Spanish word, Dean.”

 

Dean chuckled and ripped the blanket off Cas’ head, which made his hair look like pure sex. 

 

“Anything I can get you, Cas?” Sam offered. 

 

“He’s got everything! I brought us popcorn, beer, choc —”

 

“I’d like some water.”

 

Taken aback by the interruption, Dean added before Sam could leave, “And I’ll take some pie!”

 

“I didn’t ask you, jerk.”

 

“Bitch!”

 

After the soft patter of Sam’s footsteps faded away, Dean wiggled in closer to Cas and put his arm around him. Cas had stopped crying altogether, and it looked like he might stop sniffling soon, too. Maybe after this, they could try something lighter, like the Aristocats. 

 

“You need me to do the thing again?” Dean asked tenderly, eyes fluttering between long lashes and scattered freckles. 

 

“Mm hmm,” Cas hummed while nodding softly. He inches closer to Dean and closed his eyes. 

 

Dean tilted his head down and planted a tiny kiss on Cas’ nose. Cas flitted his eyes open, his smile framing his deep blue eyes and face pink with tear stains. 

 

“Do you feel better now?”

 

“Yes,” Cas answered, looking down meekly. 

 

Sam wanted to clear his throat loudly and embarrass the living daylights out of those two. He wanted to see their eyes blown open when they’d realize he saw the whole thing. But Sam felt a smile tugging at the corners of his mouth and decided against it. He fucking _knew it all along_ , he thought as a light blush crept across his cheeks. Quietly backing off, water bottle in hand, he left them to their Disney movies and the disgusting cuteness he had obviously interrupted. 


	2. Dean Comes Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean has chosen an explicit song for Cas' ringtone, and after everything Sam has seen and heard between those two, he decides to gently pursue the subject.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for Destiel Promptober 2018! The prompt is: Ghibli

“Agent Jones and Agent Bonham,” Castiel held up his fake FBI badge, followed by Jack. “We’re here about your son’s case.”

 

The woman at the door erupted into sobs. By her red eyes and tear stains, she had just finished crying before she answered. “Come in,” she said wetly. 

 

This was a strange one. The murders had started exactly three days after the death of one Chris Westbay. He was a good kid, kept his grades up, and was friendly to unpopular schoolmates. 

 

“Ms. Westbay, did your son have any enemies?” Jack asked once they sat down. 

 

“We understand this is a difficult subject, ma’am,” Cas backtracked. 

 

“Why is the FBI interested in a case like this?”

 

“We can’t disclose the details of the case,” Castiel explained. “But we believe this might be a part of something bigger.”

 

Across town, Sam and Dean were running from a fiery junkyard while trying to keep their suits pristine. 

 

“Why the hell does it have to be the car?” Dean whined as they climbed the fence. “Why can’t his soul be tied to a teddy bear or granny’s old cookie tin?”

 

Salting the body had proved unsuccessful, and Chris’ vengeful spirit was coming after them. They stopped by one of his favorite scrap piles, according to a friend at school. Not for collecting scrap metal, mind you, but for smoking pot with some of the neighborhood kids. Sam and Dean attempted to burn down the building, but wind blew the flames out of control. 

 

“I mean, who the hell would tie their soul to a car?” Dean continued as they slid into the Impala and started it up. 

 

Sam furrowed his brows and looked over at his brother. Dean backed up his beloved Baby and sped off with practiced ease. He and that car were one. Who the hell was he judging? If Dean died, his car would be pretty high on the suspect list for housing his soul. 

 

Before Sam could make a comment to shed some perspective, Dean’s phone rang with the tone he had chosen for Cas: the Lemon Song. 

 

_ Squeeze me baby, til the juice runs down my leg _

 

Sam squinted at the vulgar choice, but blinked it away as he rested in the knowledge that Dean felt comfortable enough in he and Cas’ relationship to use a song like that for his ringtone. Sure, he had caught them grinding against each other like horny teenagers in the kitchen, and chanced across them exchanging nose kisses during sad movies in the Dean Cave, but this was different. This was public. 

 

“Hey you,” Dean answered, voice soft. 

 

“Dean,” Cas replied. “Any luck at the junkyard?”

 

Dean whimpered, squinting his eyes shut. “No.”

 

“Then you know what you must do.”

 

“But it’s a Maserati Ghibli! What kind of heartless monster torches a beautiful car like that?” He paused to pet the steering wheel. “There there, Baby. You’re the prettiest, don’t worry.”

 

“Dean, are you stroking the car again?”

 

He dropped his hand and picked at the hem of his suit jacket. “No.”

 

“It’s parked at his parents house.”

 

“Son of a bitch,” Dean hissed as he hung up and flung the phone into the backseat. The engine roared as they rushed through backroads on their way back to where Cas and Jack were waiting. 

 

“You know, Dean,” Sam cleared his throat to change the subject. “If you like Cas, it’s okay to tell me.”

 

Dean turned toward Sam with a look of disbelief. “I thought you already knew, man.”

 

“Well uh, I uh,” Sam stammered. “I mean, yeah. I uh… I did. I just… wanted to let you know that I —”

 

“I made it like, glaringly obvious, dude.”

 

“Yes, I noticed.”

 

“You got a problem with that?” Dean’s eyes shifted to something dangerous. 

 

“No,” Sam assured with a quick shake of his head. “I’m really happy for you, man. I’m really glad you told me. Cas makes you happy, I can see that, and—”

 

“Good,” Dean interrupted. “That’s that, then.”

 

Sam nodded shortly. That did not go as Sam expected, but he would take it. He had always wondered how Dean would handle coming out to him, and of all the scenarios that played in his head, being a temperamental smart ass honestly should’ve been more predictable. 

 

“Okay,” said Sam. He wanted to say so much more, but knew it would be met with a snide comment, so held off. He wanted to hug Dean and tell him he loved him, that he was proud of him, and that he was nothing but supportive, but all indicators showed that not only did Dean already suspect all of these things, but that he expected nothing less out of Sam. It made his heart swell with pride that his brother knew him like that, because he was right. 

 

The two rolled up to the street adjacent to the Westbay residence and Dean cut the engine. 

 

“Alright sweetheart, don’t be scared now,” Dean spoke into the dashboard. “I’m not gonna let the fire hurt my ol’ girl.”

 

Sam rolled his eyes. Within a few seconds, Cas and Jack arrived from around the corner in Cas’ Pimpmobile. The offending Maserati was parked in the backyard, just yards from where the four hid just out of sight. 

 

“Ms. Westbay just left on an errand,” Jack said once they were all out of their cars. “It’s time to burn the car. Dean?”

 

Griping with his head tossed back dramatically, Dean popped the trunk and dug out the gas can and salt. Why did it have to be the car? After this, he was having some Cas therapy in the Fortress of Deanitude for sure. 


End file.
